Rocket Redemption
by DenaliTheGreat
Summary: An adventure filled with revenge, action, and friendship. Or is it friendship? Who can Aaron trust? Has Team Rocket really returned? Read on to find the epic truth of Team Rocket, and to go on a Pokemon mystery you won't forget!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Nightmare In A Cave**

They were walking through a cave. They just visited Professor Oak in Pallet Town. A flashlight in hand, Aaron's dad cut through the pitch black cave with the beam of light. He was of average height, and an average weight kind 'a guy. His eyes searched through the darkness as he scratched his black beard with his left hand.

His gruff voice split the eerie silence.

"Son, let's hurry home. We want to get there as soon as possible." He looked around, worried. Aaron trudged along next to his dad. He was only five years old then, and didn't understand what was going on.

"But why, daddy? Why must we hurry home. Can't I get a Pokemon?"

Aaron's dad glanced at his son in a saddened expression. He stopped suddenly, Aaron halting too. Grasping his son's shoulders with his hands, he glanced around, rushing his speech.

"Son....I have something to tell you. You see, these men; they are not good men. They may say they are, but they're not." He looked back towards where they came from. "I fear they have caught up with us. I didn't want them to hurt anyone else...."

Aaron's father reached into his pocket, grabbing a hand written note.

"Here, take this." He handed him the flashlight and the note. "Quickly...run home as fast as you can. And don't look back."

Aaron didn't understand. "But why, daddy? Why?" His father looked down shamefully. "I can't tell you that, son. Just get that note to your mother, okay?"

Aaron looked down, disheartened and pouting.

"Yes, father."

A moment passed as the two embraced one another. The moment ended when footsteps echoed faintly, only a hundred or so feet away.

So Aaron hugged his father for the last time and ran as fast as he could. He heard a faint "I love you" from a distance behind him. His curiosity and fear ate at him until he circled around and found about a six foot tall boulder. Crouching behind it, he clicked off the flashlight, then cupped his left hand to his ear so he could listen in. The footsteps grew louder and louder until they stopped. A tension building and frightening silence took place; until he could hear his dad speak in a trembled voice.

"Who's th-there?" The silence continued until a deep and eerie voice cut through the blackness.

"You know who I am, Kyle. You've known for a long time now. But the real question is: how did you figure out I am the imposter....and more importantly....how did you infiltrate our ranks?"

Aaron shifted uncomfortably as fear and nausea began to knot up his stomach.

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about."

Aaron could picture the creepy man smiling wickedly and enjoying the interrogation.

"Hold'em" By the sound of shuffling footsteps, Aaron estimated that two other men came forward and held his father's arms.

"If you want to play that way....hmm....Maybe your family will be more convincing-"

"Noooo! I will not allow you to harm them!"

The man shouted with extreme authority and harshness.

"THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW!!!"

Aaron's dad whispered just loud enough for Aaron to hear. "I will never tell you."

The man snickered loudly.

"Always the hero. Always the brave and noble man."

His voice got deeper.

"We'll see who's noble after your dead." The eerie man continued in a calm and commanding voice.

"Kill him."

Aaron's dad let out a shocking gasp.

"But....wait....I have a family. Please! I have a son! Please don't-"

Three flashes of light lit up the cave as three gun shots rang out and echoed loudly throughout the mountain. Aaron's jaw dropped with shock and disbelief. Tears dribbled down his cheek and onto his lap. He waited until the men were long gone; then he slowly stood up, peaking over the rock. What he saw frightened him: His father lay dieing on the ground. Running up to him, Aaron cradled him in his arms.

"Daddy? Why were those guys hurting you?"

Aaron's father laid there, smiling at his son. He grew paler and paler by the second, his body limp and useless. As he spoke in a weak voice, his son listened.

"Remember, son, get that note to your mother. It's very important." He coughed hoarsely then continued. "I love you, Aaron."

The man's face grew paper white....his eyes rolled up to the ceiling, lifelessly: He was dead....

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Instincts**

Aaron's eyes blinked open, staring up at the ceiling. Sweat beaded his face, dripping down his neck and onto the bed. His mess of dark brown hair stuck together with perspiration.

Slowly sitting up, the boy looked out the window; white powder dropped down onto the village.

"Great."

As he spoke, Professor Hawthorne's pet Growlithe silently strode in.

Twisting his body around, Aaron looked at the Growlithe.

"Looks like another one of those days, Growly."

The Growlithe responded by sitting there, looking up at him; his concerning puppy eyes staring diligently at his master.

It had been a couple of days since he'd had the dream. The dream of his father being killed, the reality that changed his life, forever. The same dream that reminded him of his father's death. A month ago, he had the first dream, then it stopped. A week ago, he had the second. The past three days, he'd had one every night.

Aaron shook his head, brushing it off. He got up, stretched, then picked up a semi-clean pair of dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and his blue and red cap. Grabbing the red brim of his hat, Aaron twirled it backwards. As the boy moved towards the Growlithe, the puppy looked up at his master happily, waiting to get attention. The puppy's young age showed, his eyes bright and assertive, ready to attack on command. Aaron thought to himself, thinking it amazing how Growly had no training, and yet he was eager to battle.

He remembered how his uncle, also known as Professor Hawthorne, told him it was instincts; how Growly knew what he was supposed to do. Aaron wasn't so sure.

As the puppy snuggled up against his leg, Aaron reached down and rubbed its side.

"You ready for some food, buddy?" His face turned into a frown. "No? Okay."

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Aaron walked out of his room. He smiled silently as he walked. The Growlithe sat there, listening. A moment passed...until: "Breakfast time, Growly!" The creamed colored puffs on the top of his head flew backwards, as the Growlithe sprinted out of the room.

The room became silent then, the only sound was of the whipping wind and snow flakes hitting the roof. The boy's room was normal for the age of sixteen: It had a bed crammed in the corner, a dresser to its opposite, a closet, and a window next to the bed.

A few more minutes passed, and then the boy returned. Stopping in the middle of the room, he brushed back his messy hair. His eyes matched his hair, a deep, mysterious brown. Aaron found what he was looking for, his green backpack. He picked it up, holding it with his left hand. As he walked towards the closet, he tripped over a heap of laundry thrown on the wooden floor. He cursed himself for being a lazy teenager.

Searching through his closet, Aaron grabbed a few more t-shirts and another pair of blue jeans. Shoving the clothes into his bag, he walked over to the dresser. He grabbed: five pokeballs, a couple of potions, and his toothbrush and toothpaste. Surveying the his room, he made sure he had everything. When he was satisfied, he zipped up his backpack, and walked out the door.

After walking through a hallway and passing another room, Aaron trudged down the stairs and entered the Laboratory. Growlithe was busy chewing down his food, while Professor Hawthorne sat at the table, reading the Kanto Times. The Professor put down the newspaper and looked up.

"Thanks for doing this errand for me, Aaron. Don't know what I'd do without you."

Aaron responded as he walked past the table and into the small kitchen.

"No problem, Uncle Dan. As long as I get to bring your Growly with me, I'm happy."

He opened the cupboards and grabbed an assortment of food, placing them in his backpack. Professor Hawthorne stood up, stretching.

"Well, today I'm studying and analyzing the facts I found out about the egg. I don't need it anymore, that's why I'm having you take it back to Professor Oak."

Zipping up his backpack, Aaron walked over to his Uncle.

"You can count on me, Uncle Dan."

They smiled at one another, until Professor Hawthorne's eyebrows rose, remembered something. Walking to the kitchen, he opened a lower cupboard. When he reappeared in front of Aaron, he held a clear bag filled with small brown balls, a map, a pot and pan, some cooking utensils, spices, and the oval egg.

"Here, put these things in your bag. I know you won't be gone long, but just in case."

Aaron rolled his eyes while he grabbed the items. "Thanks, Uncle." Aaron inspected them as the professor placed them in the bag.

Aaron zipped up his bag and snatched his brown coat from the hook by the door. He made sure he had his blue and red cap on, then waved goodbye to Professor Hawthorne.

"Come on, Growly. Time to go to Pallet Town."

The Growlithe ran out the door as Aaron opened it. The wind howled fiercely inside for a moment, then abruptly stopped as the door slammed shut.

The Laboratory became silent again, Professor Hawthorne returning to the Kanto Times.

Telltop Village sat on top of a small mountain, Mount Staven. It was a peaceful village, with a few wooden houses scattered here and there. Snow came rushing down, building on the already thick layer of white snow. Rooftops were covered too, scaled with pointy icicles.

A lonely cave entrance was drilled out on the western side of the village. The cave acted as a connecting point to the rest of Kanto: it winded through Mount Staven, then opened out onto a scraggly path, which eventually ended up in eastern Pallet Town. To the northeast of Telltop, a sheer cliff dropped down from the snowy mountain top, kept apart from the village by a wooden fence. This fence was built five years ago. Telltop had just started becoming a village, when a woman was thrown off of the cliff, never to be found. So they named the cliff on her behalf: Mosey Cliff.

Aaron's right eye twitched as a snowflake came down and smacked his left eyeball. He rubbed his eye until the blurriness ended. He then glanced down at Growly, who had been walking right next to him.

The two travelers passed the few houses, and eventually stood in front of the cave entrance into Mount Staven. Aaron took a deep breath before entering the pitch black of the cave. Walking forward, Aaron disappeared into the blackness.

_I've visited Professor Oak for five or six years on my own, now. So what's so different? Why now?_

Aaron's stomach knotted as he continued to walk. Reaching for his flashlight, he grasped the handle of it and unclipped it from his bag. He sniffed the air as he flicked the flashlight on, causing a beam of light to shoot out of the device. Growly sniffed the air too, his little black nose gently sifting through he air.

"Uh." Aaron's face twisted in disgust. "Growly, did you do that?"

The Growlithe looked behind itself, as if checking to see if the odor came from its own behind. The boy glared at the Growlithe, scolding him.

"Growly! That's disgusting! Uh! No more of that new Pokemon food for you, mister!"

Growly looked down as if ashamed of itself. It only lasted for a moment, however, as his ears perked up alertly. The bright orange puppy just stood there, on edge. Not ignoring his master, but smelling the musty air. Aaron immediately sensed Growly's alertness.

"What is it, buddy? What do you smell?"

Aaron became quiet, waving his flashlight around. He focused his ears, trying to seek out any intruder. He heard nothing...until... ... ... THROOOOP!!! Something sharp smacked into Aaron's neck, causing him to fumble backwards. The boy's eyes rolled upward, causing him to fall onto the ground like a sack of potatoes. As he laid there, his vision blurred in and out of focus. He felt a person grasp his feet, dragging him, scraping his body against the ridged surface of the cave. Darting his eyes around, Aaron searched for Growly. He found him, but he was limp and just a little ways behind him. Aaron forced his neck upwards.

"Excuse me? Hello! Anybody-"

"Hey this one's still conscience!" Growled a deep voice.

"Well, deal with it! Don't want boss to get angry with us again, now do we?!" Snapped a woman's voice.

"Yes, ma'am."

Aaron suddenly felt his feet drop to the ground, and saw the shadow of a man towering over him. His head went dizzy and his eyes continued to blur in and out of focus.

"Well hello there sweetie, you have a good nap?"

The man snickered at his own joke. A frown creased his face when the woman's voice shouted at him.

"Just do it!" The man nudged the black hat he wore, then wiped the sweat from his hands onto his black coat. A red "R" was embroidered on the front.

"Yes. ma'am"

As Aaron's eyes began to get used to the darkness, the man's fist came whirling down, knocking him unconscious. As his world turned to black he thought to himself.

_A red "R." Haven't I heard of that before?_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Imprisonment**

A flashback of the strange figures, and of him being knocked unconscious, ran through Aaron's mind. He remembered something hitting him in the neck; then strange people with a red "R" on their torso's. He remembered searching for Growly as he was being dragged away. Growly!

Bolting upright, Aaron looked around for the Growlithe. A throbbing headache began to form as blood drained from his head. Breathing deeply, he calmed his nerves. He then noticed that his clothes weren't the same.

_Gray sweats and sweatshirt. Nice. But who changed me?_

Aaron shook his head at the thought, surveying the room.

An iron based bed was crammed in the corner, while a lone table and two chairs sat across from it. The walls and ceiling were made of cement, with a single iron door. A single barred window was stationed high on the wall. The musty smell made the dark room seem even lonelier.

_Where am I?_

Just as the thought crossed his mind, the iron door creaked open, making a large bang as it hit the wall. A long shadow stretched itself across the room. Aaron turned around, eyeballing the figure in the doorway. Light sneaked its way through the doorframe and the figure.

"Who are you?"

The figure stepped forward. As the light shined deeper into the room, Aaron could define the man's face. He shuddered.

The man had normal, black, Team Rocket clothes on. But it wasn't his clothes that made him wince; it was his face. A wicked grin was smeared across his face. His long, messy, brown hair laid tight to his head, greasy. Aaron then looked into his eyes; cold, dark, piercing, full of hatred; full of evil. Then, there was the voice.

"How are we feeling tonight?"

Aaron replied, stuttering as he tried to get passed the hatred and wickedness in the man's voice.

"Wh-where am I? And who are you?"

The man leaned on one of the bedposts. He smirked before responding.

"You are in Team Rocket's Headquarters." He chuckled before continuing. "You were caught trying to steal this egg from Team Rocket."

The man snapped his fingers. A nearby guard marched in, handing him a Pokemon egg. Aaron furrowed his eyebrows, angry.

"Hey! That's my egg! You can't take that!"

The man grinned that wicked smile again, responding in a harsh tone.

"I can't? Really? Oh no! I've stolen from a little infant! I'm such a bad person! Here you go."

The man reached forward, beckoning for Aaron to take the egg. Aaron didn't take the bait, sensing the sarcasm. The man then pulled the egg away, shouting: "Deal with it!!!" He then snapped for a guard to take it away.

"Anyways, that is not why I came here. The boss has told me to take you to the Battle Chamber. You are to be tested."

The man snapped for more guards to come in, hauling Aaron away. Aaron thought to himself as he was being escorted.

_Tested?_

**** **** ****

The Battle Chamber was a small place. A few rows were circled around it, seated by Team Rocket members. A few of the high ranking members were bunched on the lower rows. A loud voice boomed out, signaling the start of the event. Aaron stood on one end of the dome, while another person stood at the other end. A Team Rocket leader came up to him, carrying a single poke ball.

"Here. You may use your weak Growlithe."

She handed Aaron the poke ball.

"Oh and don't worry about catching it, we obviously did that for you. Too weak to do it yourself."

As she walked away, Aaron stared at the poke ball, frowning.

_Poor Growly. He didn't even have a choice in the matter._

The voice on the intercom boomed once more, telling Aaron and his opponent to get ready for battle. Aaron threw his poke ball, causing a red light to spray out. The light formed into a Growlithe; into Growly. Aaron's opponent did the same, revealing a Pidgey.

Growly pranced over to Aaron excitedly. The boy embraced the puppy, wishing he could be back home, in Telltop. The intercom interrupted this reunion, as it shouted, "Prisoner's! Let the battle commence!"

Aaron swallowed the lump in his throat, remembering his uncle telling him how to battle, and what moves certain Pokemon knew. Growly turned around, snarling at the Pidgey as it drew closer to its master.

"Growly! Use bite!"

The Growlithe lurched forward, the Pidgey doing the same. Aaron's opponent shouted as the two Pokemon charged at each other.

"Pidgey! Use tackle!"

The two Pokemon continued speeding towards one another, dirt flying behind them. Just before impact, Pidgey jumped up at the last second Growly missed his target, biting nothing but air. The Pidgey landed behind the Growlithe, ready for another attack.

Aaron saw where this was going, and didn't like it.

"Growly! Turn around and use roar!"

Growly responded by spinning around and unleashing a roar as fierce as a dragon. The Pidgey cowered back, to frightened to attack. Knowing what its master wanted, Growly launched forward, clenching its teeth into the Pidgey's feathers. The Pidgey stumbled back, slamming into the ground. A red beam shot out, causing the bird to get sucked into the opponent's poke ball. Aaron was about to do the same, when his opponent through out another Pokemon. A Squirtle.

_Great. A water type._

"Growly! Use bite!"

The orange puppy sprang forward, obeying its master. The Squirtle just stood there, waiting for a command. Growlithe continued its course, ready for impact.

_What in the world? Why won't it attack. Or could it be…oh no!_

"Growly! He's way stronger than I first judged! Pull back!"

But it was too late. The Squirtle belched a mass of bubbles, blinding Growly. Without being able to see, Aaron's opponent took full advantage of the situation.

"Squirtle! Use tackle!"

The Squirtle obeyed, slamming into the blind Growlithe, sending him sprawling in the air. Growly landed hard on the dirt, not getting up. Aaron looked down in disappointment.

_My first battle, and I lost._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
